The so-called "Cunningham" type of penile clamp has been in use for some years, to prevent urination by applying a clamping pressure to the penis. However, it is less than ideal in practice, chiefly because the clamping pressure is applied diffusely and not where it will be most effective. The present invention aims to provide an improved penile clamp.
Clamp type male incontinence devices are shown by Means in U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,753, Koessler in U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,754, Bialick in U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,421, Baumrucker in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,611, and deLeur et al. in European Patent Application No. 90,463.